Joker's New Jester
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: *One-Shot* A homeless boy was taken to the Joker's Funland for a reason. He was picked by the Joker himself to become the new heir. Will Jonah accept? Found out!


***Joker's New Jester***

* * *

"Kid! Wake up!" A deep voice said. The boy woke up from a sound of metal. He found himself in a cage. The boy is 13 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, and a has a cut on his cheek. He is wearing a brown coat, black jeans, fingerless gloves, and grey shoes. "Get up, kid! The boss wants to see you!" The man spoke from outside the bars. He opened the cage for the boy to come out.

"Where are we? And...what happened?" The boy asked.

"You were jumped by those thugs and you bump into us!" The man replied with a annoyed look. "You could've got killed there, but instead the boss insisted on take you in."

"Who's your boss?" The boy asked. The man dragged him out of the cage and lead him out of the room. The boy looks around the place while walking through the corridors of an unknown building. There are balloons all over the place, spray paints on the walls, and clown related items. "Wait. Your boss isn't Joker, is it?" The boy asked with worry. But the man didn't reply to him and push the boy forward. He went up to the door and knocked.

"The kid's awake!" He said, loud enough for whoever's on the other side of the door. The doors open for him and the boy. There is Harley Quinn. The boy wanted to hide behind the man, but afraid to move.

"Good timing, kid! Mister J is waiting inside!" Harley said with a smile. "C'mon, don't be shy!" She took the boy's hand and drag him inside the room. The boy stumbled inside and see a chair in front of him with Joker sitting with a cane in one hand.

"Hey there, kiddo! I see you met my right hand man, Rocky!" The clown said with a wide grin. The boy stares at him. He couldn't believe he is meeting the Joker in person. He's heard so many things about him and Harley Quinn for some time while living in the streets. "You know who I am?" Joker asked.

"...Yeah. You're the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker." The boy replied. The clown grinned wider.

"Yes. I am. Now, tell me your name, boy."

"Jonah." The boy told him.

"Jonah, huh? Hmm. Kinda weird, but it'll do. So tell me a little bit about yourself, Jonah. What were you doing in those streets? Surprised that Bats hasn't found us there and see you in danger though." Joker asked.

"I was on my own for a while." Jonah replied. "I don't have a family. I ran away from the orphanage. Foster families are the ones I don't trust." Harley was feeling bad for the boy. She and Joker listen to Jonah. "I feel more safe in the streets as long as I'm away from the cops. There are kids out there who are like me, but...they are dead."

"How they die?" Harley asked.

"We were attacked by those men who work for the Penguin or Two-Face. I don't know. But, they just shoot on sight, but I got away." Jonah said. "Batman wasn't around."

"Some Dark Knight." Joker chuckled. "Didn't bother to save the children. Well, you are in luck, my boy. You found the right crew to join. You see, I've been looking for..an heir." He said. "And you are chosen to become the jester!" Jonah blinked at him.

"Wait, what? An heir? A jester? Why me?"

"Somebody's gotta take my place someday, kiddo. Besides, Harley and I wanted to adopt for some time, and when you bump in our boys, that is the right opportunity." Joker replied. He stood up and went around the boy. "Don't think of us kidnapping you, my boy. Think of us as a family, a good home away from those who don't care about you. I doubt you would survive out there anyway. Especially when winter is coming."

"I could do just fine." Jonah said.

"Really? Heh. You sound like Robin." Joker laughed. "He always says he could handle things himself without Bats, and then he gets captured." Jonah looked away from him. Harley walked over to him.

"Really, kiddo. You will like it here. You said you don't trust foster families, but you can trust us. Mister J and I will be sure no one will try to hurt ya!" She said with a smile. "And Rocky here will be your body guard. He can be a nice fella sometimes." Rocky rolled his eyes a bit. Harley took Jonah by the hand to lead him out of the room. "You look hungry, hon. I made you some soup to get you warm."

 _ **XX**_

Jonah sat by the table as Harley gave him a bowl of chowder. He had to admit that Harley is quite nice and offer him food. Jonah tastes the hot chowder and his mouth is in heaven by the taste. He never had a good meal like this before. Harley sat across from him, smiling.

"You like it?" She asked. Jonah nodded. "Well good. Our boys, including Mister J, love my cooking. Just wait till I make other great meals." Jonah looks up at her from the bowl.

"You and Joker really want me as your new partner? Like a heir he was talking about?" He asked.

"Well sure! You know, I've always wanted to be a mother! And you seem like a cute kid. You could also make a great heir to our side of Gotham." Harley replied. Jonah continues to eat his chowder. He didn't want to say anything to make Harley angry. He couldn't believe he is chosen to be the heir and adopted by the Joker and Harley. He's lucky he's not dead. "What do you say, Jonah? You wanna be our heir? You could do whatever you want." Harley spoke once more. Jonah looked at her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be part of Joker, right? He gave Harley a small smile.

"Better than being out there."

"Welcome to the family, kiddo!" Harley claimed happily. Rocky crossed his arms as he listens to them. So, they are taking the kid in. A new jester.

* * *

 _ ***Wayne Manor***_

A girl with raven hair and blue eyes sat by the fireplace, waiting for her father to come back home. She didn't mind Alfred or Dick to keep her company while her father is out late at night for hero duties. For a 13 year old, she has been taking training to become the next hero of the night just like Robin or Nightwing. She is strong, never let anyone or anything catch her off guard.

"I got a word from your father, Violet. He will be returning from Arkham City soon." Alfred spoke by entering the room with hot tea. Violet took the cup.

"Thanks, Alfred. I guess I can get to bed now. I'm just scared for him. I hear Arkham isn't what it was anymore. After what Strange has done." She said. "Inmates aren't gonna come here in Gotham, right?"

"I assure you they won't, Violet. You are safe here. Remember, they don't know who Batman is under the mask."

"I know. But, they heard of Bruce Wayne and his daughter."

"Batman has been around for years, and no one has ever found his Batcave." Alfred said. Violet was always worried about what those inmates outside of Gotham would do if they found the manor and found out the secret. Being the daughter of the bat isn't easy. She drank the tea to calm herself down.  
She thanked the butler and went off to her room to sleep.

* * *

 _ ***Author's Note: This is supposed to be done by Halloween, but I was busy with something else. So now here is the one-shot! Kinda inspired by the Arkham series I love playing, but a little different. If you enjoy this, I will make more one-shots of Batman.***_


End file.
